Themes of Mother Russia
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: 30 themes of Russias mother. Sinppets of their lives together and her death and the present day Russia. Rated T for character death.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is a 30 themes oneshot based on Russias mom. **

**Yes she is my OC.**

**I'll be doing a bigger story on her a different time so keep a look out for that.**

**The story switches from present to past. The first one is present then the line and then the past. The words in italics were words spoken in the past.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

1. Cold

It was cold. So cold. Russia curled back into a ball and tried to conserve his body heat.

2. Fire

There was no point in making a fire, He would just put it out again.

3. Remember

He remembered a time when he was young. And happy. And warm.

4. Gone

But like everything else it had left.

* * *

5. Family

They were all young. Him, and Natalya, and Ekaterina. Their mom looked over them.

6. Favor

But he was always her favorite. She never said it out loud but she spent the most time with him than his sisters.

7. Because

Maybe it was because he was Russia and she was Mother Russia. Or maybe it was just as simple as the fact that they looked and dressed the same.

8. Love

If there was something he was always able to count on was her love for him.

9. Son

'_Ya lublu teba, moi sin.' _(I love you, my son.)

10. Coat

Whenever they weren't at home, and that was a lot they had loved being in the open air, he and his sisters always slept close by to share heat. As she watched over them in the night and saw them shiver she would always take off her coat and cover them with it.

11. Promise

'_If something happens to me just remember my favorite things. Sunshine and sunflowers. Then you know that I am right next to you in your heart and you'll be warm.'_

* * *

12. Favorite

Her favorites things were sunshine and sunflowers, odd considering their lands place in the world. And if those were moms favorite things then they were his too.

* * *

13. Clutch

Russia clutched his arms so tight that he began to bleed slightly. He took no notice of it.

14. Parent

_"Mom."_

* * *

15. Same

They had the same everything. The same hair color, the same eye color, the same style of dressing, everything.

16. Close

It made him feel close to his mommy.

* * *

17. Wind

The winds were starting to pick up, almost as if they had heard his thoughts and were trying to banish them from his mind.

* * *

18. Lap

Sitting on mommy's lap as they both slept made him feel safe, as if nothing would ever harm him.

19. Winter

That man. That cold man. He was looking at him again. Ivan glanced over his shoulder nervously and bit his lip. Why didn't he go away?

20. Seeing

The moment mommy saw him she paled, and then her face went into a snarl. She only did that when she hated someone very badly.

21. Away

'_Stay away from my son!'_ she had snarled at the man and held him tightly.

22. Silence

The man had said nothing but turned away and left.

23. Near

'_Ivan please listen to me. Never go near that man, never. And if you ever see him again run straight to me alright?'_

* * *

24. Work

It didn't really work out that well. Trying to run away from Winter never worked out.

* * *

25. Look

His last look of her. She was covered in blood, her blood. Her pipe lay close to her fallen hand. Her eyes were closed and her hair was around her face.

26. Scream

He kept screaming and screaming. Why didn't she wake up? Why was she letting the man she warned him about take her away?

27. Please

'_Mom please help me!'_

28. Moving

She wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving.

29. New

'_She was going to let you become soft. I have taken you to raise you into your full potential. I am your parent now.'_

* * *

30. Tear

The winds were surrounding him and engulfing him in their cold. He paid no attention as he burrowed his head in his lap.

A single tear fell down his face and froze on his cheek.

**That was really sad, even for me.**

**Any questions? Leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power **


End file.
